


Dream Bubble Introductions

by SleepingDragons



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, I use the dancestors' names for ancestors usually, because its not really discussed, but i won't tag major character death yet, obviously some of the characters are dead because dream bubbles, will be updated sporadically-whenever I think of something basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingDragons/pseuds/SleepingDragons
Summary: A collection of characters meeting for the first time in the dream bubbles.  Featuring family fluff, angst and perhaps a bit of romance, pale and red.





	1. Chapter 1

Looking at her, you think you might understand how your mother felt when she first saw Karkat. You see Meulin in almost everything this energetic young troll does.

You first meet her when she’s hunting. She brought down a deer with a few well placed slashes of her claws. Standing over her kill, she laughs. It’s the same laugh.

It takes a while to gain her trust, but that’s to be expected. It took time with Meulin, too. Once she’s sure you’re a friend, she takes you to see her cave. You can’t hold back a smile when she shows you her shipping wall. Meulin had one, too, though she took to writing it down in her journal since they traveled so much. You summon a memory of the most recent version Meulin showed you, the one with you and her in the center, surrounded by diamonds, hearts, clubs and spades. Nepeta purrs with delight and adds a little note to her own wall, listing the canonness of their ancestors as a reason for her own OTP. You’d offer your own comment, but you know from Meulin that you do not mess with an OTP.


	2. Dolorosa and Karkat

When you finally tear your gaze away from Karkat-- gog but he looks so much like Kankri, like your son, your bloodpusher aches with the need to wrap him tight in a hug and never let him go-- you are surprised. The alien stands just slightly ahead of Karkat, stance relaxed at first glance, but a position you recognize as one that could become combative in an instant. It was much the same you would watch over your son with. The desire to protect Karkat is still overwhelming, but the knowledge this alien looks ready to take down a fully grown rainbowdrinker to protect his friend reassures you. Karkat will be safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr at http://moonlightcrazyphoenix.tumblr.com/ So hit me up if you wanna talk about this fic or anything else I've written. I love questions. If you just wanna scream a headcanon into my inbox, go right ahead! 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated. You have no idea how happy comments make me and other authors.


End file.
